Wario (universe)
The Wario universe refers to the Smash Flash series' collection of characters, stages, and properties concerning the subfranchise of the world-famous Mario game franchise centered on series anti-hero Wario. A series with much cartoon mayhem and humor that is sometimes scatological, Wario is a more deranged take on the normally cheery and kid-friendly Mario archetype, and it's appearances in Super Smash Flash 2 adhere to this aesthetic. Franchise description Wario began a subseries of platformers on Game Boy called Super Mario Land, of which its first entry depicted Mario leaving his personal island and castle to rescue the newly debuted character Princess Daisy from an alien entity named Tatanga.(Who was commanded by Wario) The sequel, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, was the debut for the character Wario, who served as an "evil twin" to Mario and an antagonist figure who was the final boss; he took over Mario's castle and island for himself while Mario was away, and it's up Mario to oust him. Wario made several other appearances as a villain in Mario games, including a Japan-only Super Famicom game named Mario and Wario where Wario would drop a bucket on the heads of either Mario, Peach, or Yoshi from his airplane, and it is up to a fairy named Wanda to help them to level exits, and in the puzzle game Wario's Woods, Wario launches an assault on the Mushroom Kingdom, forcing Toad, Wanda, and Birdo to stop him. After being established in several games as an outright villain in the Mario universe, Wario was from then on portrayed in a less malicious anti-hero light, becoming the protagonist of his own games, most of which were platformers at first, hence establishing somewhat of a subfranchise of Mario. The first of these games was Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, where the antagonist party, the Brown Sugar Pirates led by a woman named Captain Syrup, steals a Peach statue from Mario, and Mario is trying to retrieve it; as Wario, the player must steal it for himself before that happens. After a Virtual Boy Wario adventure named Wario Land sees Wario trying to find his way out of a giant cave while collecting money, the Game Boy Color's Wario Land II continues the rivalry between Wario and Captain Syrup as they try to steal loot from each other. In Game Boy Color's Wario Land 3, Wario is now trapped in a Music Box World and must battle Rudy the Clown, and in Wario Land 4 for Game Boy Advance Wario journeys through a pyramid he hears is packed with treasure. (As a side note, early in the game Wario encounters someone disguised as Mr. Game and Watch; the game was released after Super Smash Bros. Melee and definitely after the Game and Watch console.) All of these games were some variant of Wario trying to get his hands on material riches. The Wario name eventually suddenly became synonymous with a form of off-kilter mini-gaming unique for its time. In 2003, the first of a new series called WarioWare was released for Game Boy Advance, and it received many outstanding reviews and awards for its attempt at a new genre; a collection of over 200 outrageously themed timed micro-games, games short and small enough that most of them require a single timed button press or two, thrown at the player in rapid succession with the barest minimum of instructions popping up on screen each time ("Jump!" or "Haze!" as examples). The games thematically ranged from anywhere between helping maidens, nose-sucking strands of snot, and avoiding giant hot dogs on wheels, to avoiding obstacles in the original F-Zero or battling Mother Brain in the original Metroid. The game also introduced a diverse cast of strictly Wario characters not yet seen in any standard Mario game. In the years to come, new WarioWare games were produced for GameCube (as a port of the Game Boy Advance game), the Game Boy Advance (WarioWare Twisted!, which used a motion sensor to make turning the Game Boy Advance around a gameplay maneuver), Nintendo DS (WarioWare Touched!, making heavy use of the DS' features), and most recently the Wii (WarioWare: Smooth Moves). All these games have been considered staples of gaming for their respective systems. Perhaps as a result of the new respect for the Wario franchise as a mini-game-proficient game series, new standard platforming games released in between have received some negative press, including Wario World for GameCube for its ease and length, and Wario: Master of Disguise for DS for standard design uninspiring in comparison to the previous Wario Land games, as well as a lot of scatological humor. But Wario himself is considered a "regular" in the standard Mario universe nonetheless, in many games such as the Mario Sports games and Mario Kart alongside a second "evil twin" character named Waluigi, and Wario and perhaps other Wario properties are set to feature in 2008's Wii fighting game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Obviously this last appearance quickly lead Wario for to be 1 of the playable characters in Super Smash Flash 2. In Super Smash Flash Wario was not recognized as a distinctive universe in Super Smash Flash, and it was not treated as one either, for there were no playable characters and stages based on the franchise. There are only references like the Floating Islands stage in Adventure Mode, but this is not considered a stage of Wario since he's not in the game.her character. Common enemies However, since all the enemies that appear in Floating Islands comes from Wario Land 4, it could say that they belong to the Wario universe. *'Beezley': This bee enemy appears in Wario Land 4 too. They sting Wario, so he'll become Puffy Wario. In Smash Flash, they chase the player only to hurt him at any cost, any hit will beat it easily too. *'Crystal Bird': This flying fat bird-like creature appears in Wario Land 4 but it's not an enemy, in fact, he's acts as a kind of helper because he shoots from his mouth innofensive crystal balls that Wario can grab and throw for his beneficence; he plays the roll of an enemy like Beezly to chase the player and stop him hurting him, can be beated too. *'Mayu Bird': Another enemy from Wario Land 4. This horrible fly-bat with fangs acts like a chase enemy like Beezley or Cystal Birds that is always trying to hurt the player. Even if it's fangs point in an downward direction, is still possible to beat it by below, unlike Wario Land 4 that Wario would be harmed if he touched it's fangs. *'Spear-Mask': Spear-Mask is an enemy in the game Wario Land 4. The Angry Spear-Mask, which is the one who appears in the game, wears a red robe and a mask. Angry Spear-Mask simply chases after the player; and he will charge at player with his spear over his head, any hit attack will beat it once for all. In Super Smash Flash 2 Wario is recognized and treated as a distinctive new universe in Super Smash Flash 2. It focuses heavily on the Wario Land and WarioWare games due to their extreme popularity. Character *'Wario': The franchise's first playable character. Wario is dressed in his traditional purple overalls from the Mario series as default. The developers have stated that Wario, in an attempt to embody the Wario series' off-kilter and sometimes scatological nature, will build up "gas" over the time of the match, and he will be able to use it as a form of atomic flatulence. *Wario-Man is Wario's Final Form in Super Smash Flash 2 He transformes intro Wario-Man and becomes faster stronger and takes less knockback. His attacks are more powerful and can jump higher than normal. Assist Trophy Only proposal assist trophies has been said, so still need confirmation: *'Jimmy T.': He's the groovy dancer of the Club Sugar, apparently he performs dancing moves that hits the foes with his disco-style. *'Kat & Ana': These twin ninja kindergartners use their ninja skills and slash in multiple "X" formations on the stage, damaging any foes that make contact with their attack. Stages *'WarioWare, Inc.': Occasionally, the stage takes you from the main "elevator" into a microgame, which you can complete to obtain some sort of award. The microgames seem to be able to damage characters, as a screen shot depicting a "Dodge the rain" game shows the characters in the rain taking non-flinching damage. At this time, no microgames have been confirmed, but is stated it will have them. *'Wario Land': Because the Wario Land series was absent from Brawl, this stage makes his stance representing the series that made Wario's famous first. This stage, although is still unconfirmed, consists of 7 switch platform, that became solid or outlined when some one hits with anything the 3 main switches in the center. Category:Universes Category:Wario universe Category:Mario universe